


25 Fic Challenge Inspired by the Anime Ending Bumpers

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a small fic/drabble inspired by the ending bumpers that were shown in the anime!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 1. 
> 
> http://i46.tinypic.com/254x5bt.png

 

They were waiting for their bus, right after coming back from training camp - their legs were sore and their calves throbbing, the coach had been ruthless in her training scheme and no amount of complaining had lessened the regime.

Not like they had done it out-loud, both Taiga and Tetsuya knew it was for the best, even if it meant taking baby steps to the bus stop.

So, it was no surprise when Tetsuya laid down on the long bench while they waited for the bus - Taiga sat next to him, surprised at how small his teammate was, so small that he could still fit in the bench despite him being sprawled over it, true his knees were bent over the border but still, it made the blunette seem even more child-like than usual.

"Kuroko, don't play with the basketball, you'll drop it", The red-head said out loud, his eyes half-closed because of the strong sun. Tetsuya had taken it upon himself to lift the ball up and down, still, it was like it was glued to his hand - he had to have a good grip though, in order for him to make those passes it meant that he was practically one with the ball, like another extension of him.

"Kagami-Kun, you sound like my mother", Tetsuya replied and kept swinging the ball around, this time Taiga got more nervous - his maternal instincts kicking in, he imagined the ball dropping out of Kuroko's reach and hitting him in the face.

Unconsciously he reached for the ball, placing his hand on one side of the ball, right atop Tetsuya's head and making it impossible for it to fall down and hit him.   
  
The small weight shift made the blunette look up, he could see Taiga's relaxed expression, a faint smile drawn in his lips. Like he was remembering something.   
  
Tetsuya's mind was elsewhere, he remembered the first time he met Taiga. He wasn't so sure what to make of it, he had figured that he'd end up treating him like people usually did, like he was some sort of child in need of protection... But he was not weak nor defenseless, he was not shy and he most definitely was not a blushing bride - yet all those words seemed to be a synonym for his quietness. It was an assumption the people around him usually made.   
  
Kagami Taiga did not make such an assumption.  
  
When Taiga looked at Tetsuya he didn't see a small boy, he didn't see someone who needed protecting. He knew that he was able to stand on his own two feet and that their relationship was simbiotic, not one of dependance.   
  
Yet, Taiga had moments like these too, where he worried and it made Tetsuya wonder what was so different from Taiga worrying and the rest of the world doing it so - because whenever Taiga worried he felt like something punched him lightly inside his stomach, then he had an almost uncontrollable urge to smile.   
  
How could he not, though, this was Kagami Taiga - his True Light. 


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It 's the Coach and the Captain's turn, mua haha.  
> Picture:  
> http://i45.tinypic.com/33mssc6.jpg
> 
> Enjoy~

Being around men all the time was a normal ocurrence to Aida Riko – she had been with her father as sole companion for a long time, so it was to be expected that she became acustomed to interpreting men.

Taking up the coaching of Seirin Basketball Team was not surprising for anyone that knew her well.

The thing was, that with the ability to understand men came the assumption by most of them that she was either genderless or simply not a woman.

True, she never wore too much makeup or dressed up in frilly dresses and skirts, even her hair was shorther than half the boys on the team – but she was still a girl, it was clear for her, that feminity didn’t have anything to do with all these preconceived notions of pink, defenselessness and big breasts.

But it was an assumption most men around her made.

She knew her team’s captain wasn’t like that.

Despite what anyone else might see, Hyuuga had always treated her with a certain respect. He never saw her as  _one of the guys_ , and she was thankful for that.

Together they made a great team, the idea of them being some sort of parental figures had crossed her mind before; They consulted each other in team matters and made decisions together.

Hyuuga would scold them and she would praise them, and it worked the other way around too.

That’s how they came to be sitting across each other, as of now, and had been that way for the last three hours. Dicussing a game plan against Shutoku.

They were using Riko’s dad’s office at the gym, and a mountain of coffee cups were piled ip in the right part of the desk, papers scattered all over.

“Uhm, Coach, maybe we should take a break”, Hyuuga sighed and pulled up his glasses to rub his eyes and temple.

“Hyuuga-Kun, we should at least take a draft home”, Riko replied and started ordering the papers.

“Here, let’s try this form”, Hyuga slid his glasses back down and took the green binder from the center of the table.

Riko stood up to walk over to his side, she hovered over him and leaned down, her left arm next to Hyuuga’s face as she reached down to point at a spot in the formation page that clung to the binder.

Feeling abit nervous, the boy shifted and Aida lost her balance, without giving it some thought she pulled her right arm around him, to keep herself from falling.

Before she could recompose herself, the door slammed open “My beloved daughter, your  father wants to take a picture of you working so hard”, Kagetora  held up a camera and snapped away.

Riko looked up, leaning on hyuuga and shot a smile and a peace sign.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, my favourite pairing... Kise and Kasamatsu, as usual both being idiots! Enjoy~  
> Bumper: http://i45.tinypic.com/24nlp5e.png

“Senpai, do you have a cellphone?” Kise said as he dried himself off with a small towel, they were the only ones left in the locker room,  Kasamatsu had made the blond stay behind for extra practice when he got sidetracked by the girls that kept asking for his autograph.

“Dry yourself off before you start talking, you’ll catch a cold” his captain replied, he was almost done changing, just needed to pull up his socks.

“I have a cellphone” Kise continued, ignoring Kasamatsu’s order.

“Get dressed, I’ll wait for you outside”, he looked away when Kise dropped his towel and reached for the body lotion.

The captain fixed his grey cardigan. His right hand in his pocket, he was fidgeting with his mobile phone. It wasn’t a top of the line smartphone but it filled its purpose of calling and texting.

Kise had come to disrupt the peace that Kaijou had, though Kasamatsu would never admit it, he liked the easy going vibe he brought on the usually hard working no nonsense team they were.

Plus, the rest of the boys didn’t complain on the unusually high female attention they were getting lately.

But, seriously, torture him alive because his lips were sealed, he enjoyed keeping the blond grounded.

Yet, being with Kise was something that made him look forward to training, even the long training sessions seemed to whizz by when they were together. But even after spending so much time together, he still couldn’t figure out the blond.

Kasamatsu knew that he was set on having his full attention, he chuckled inwardly whenever a magazine where he was featured would pop up in the locker room, or how he would bring Bento Boxes for the whole team, always glancing sideways looking for his approval.

Suddenly, something tickled Kasamatsu’s ear, he shivered and turned to meet the blond.

“Sempai, you were so deep in thought…” Kise pouted before receiving a punch to the stomach. He hardly doubled over, as if almost used to the sudden violence. “You are so easily flustered”, he muttered and stood up straight.

“Write it down, I’m only going to say it once” Kasamatsu took out his phone.

Kise couldn’t help but think that his phone actually fit him, he figured that would be the type of phone he would have.

He smiled and fished for his own phone, the personal one. He took out a red smartphone, almost as flashy as himself.

“I’m ready “ the blond smiled.

“Six Seven Four Seven Four Seven Two Four Six” Kasamatsu read, as he looked at the screen in his own phone.

_Brrring brrring_

The phone vibrated in his hand and without giving it some thought the captain answered.

 “Yes?”

 ”Hi, Sempai”

Immediately realizing his mistake, the captain grumbled.

“What are you doing?”, he screamed as they both held up their phones, looking like a pair of idiots talking to each other whilst standing a couple of feet away.


End file.
